SS Episode 3067
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3067 Plot: Oscar bugs Maria; Slimey flies a plane Air Date: February 2, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: Q, S, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar the Grouch announces today's sponsors, while his pet goat, Lassie, chews on Maria's sleeve, eventually ripping it off. The goat becomes more ravenous and chases after Maria, while Oscar introduces the theme. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria's shirt is all chewed up, thanks to the goat. Maria's fairy godmother overhears her laments about going home to change, and offers to give her better clothes. First, she magically puts Maria in a ballgown, then in a nurse's uniform. When neither of those satisfy Maria, the fairy godmother realizes that Maria should wear work clothes, and puts Maria back in her original chewed-up outfit. Maria: "I should have gone to the ball." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet Q / q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clementine and some cowboys sing "I'm a Real Cowboy" to Forgetful Jones to remind him of what he is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Campers don't want to play ring toss with Zork, until their counselor reminds them about being judgmental. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird searches for his lost toy truck, when Placido Flamingo pops up to help him. He gives Big Bird a "TOY" sign to hold while he sings the "Lost Toy Opera", a story of a sad flamingo with a similar problem. He reveals that the main character learns that his toy ran off with his best friend, which reminds Big Bird that he loaned his toy truck to Snuffy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word TOY is displayed, followed by a wind-up drum-playing panda. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Katie to hug him and scratch his tummy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Can you find the animals hiding in the T-shirt? Artist: Deanna Morse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: S for Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When Grundgetta keeps saying "no" to Oscar, Oscar aks her if that's all she can say. She answers with a song, "I'm Just a Grouch Who Loves to Say No". After the song, Oscar tells her that he also likes to say no. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man chases a runaway "no". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the park, Bert overhears the sound of a tuba - his favorite instrument. It's actually Simon Soundman, who's "just practicing." Bert begs Simon to teach him how to make that sound by himself, but Bert ends up attracting Gladys the Cow, who thinks she heard the romantic call of a bull. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Balloons are popped in front of kids' faces, demonstrating surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A white boy hangs out with his Latino friend. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Cluck Around the Clock". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A class goes on a field trip to Prospect Park, where Ranger Roseanne gives them a tour. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover announces "Monty's Flying Circles". Monty holds circles in the air and claims that they are "flying circles." Prairie Dawn tells him to put them down so he can see whether they can fly by themselves. When he sees that they can't, he fetches his rectangles, and the same voiceover announces "Monty's Running Rectangles". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pirates sing a doo-wop song about how they are preparing for their journey. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Cinderella's Fairy Godmother (making her second appearance in this episode) tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quarter Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a village in Africa, people catch fish, and celebrate afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scribbles move around a black screen, until they see a STOP sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Elephant Elevator Operator" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria is about to eat lunch at a table in the arbor area, but Oscar tells him that she can't eat there, because Slimey has started his own worm airline, and one of the planes is about to land on that table. Tired of ducking when the worm planes fly by, she moves her food to the Fix-It Shop front table, which happens to be Slimey's next stop, O'Worm Airport. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Four airplanes take off one by one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Garbageman's Blues Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams shows Elmo the many fun things one can do with a stick. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hypnotic "Q" rainbow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Alaska, a sculptor makes carvings of cold climate animals. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slimey flies his plane, showing the sponsors on flags. "He's a regular Chuck Yeager," says Oscar. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide